Passion in the Wastes -ON HOLD-
by Lomoke
Summary: Everyone should have someone who they look forward to looking at once they got home from a long day of work. Duncan though that was his family until he was the last of his lineage.He never knew he would find his comfort in a person who he had met only a few years back. She would be his new found source of pride and energy, and her name was Lucy West.
1. Chapter 1

Every story begins somewhere, and mine begins in a little town called Megaton.

_3 years after the purifier had been liberated and restored._

Lucas Simms stood near the deactivate bomb in the middle of Megaton seeming to be thinking of how it could have been disarmed and neutralized by a mere vault kid not more than 3 years ago.

"Hey sheriff, I think you need to come see this!" said a settler coming down the slope of the entrance to Megaton.

Lucas turned around at the voice brought back to the present with his title being called. "What's going on?" he said in his deep and rugged voice. He didn't wait for a response and started to head toward the gate immediately.

Upon reaching the gate he stopped and looked at a man who was crumpled on the floor bleeding profusely. He recognized this man as the very same kid he was thinking of not more than a minute ago.

Upon looking at him closer he saw multiple bullet wounds, bruises and cuts running down his arms. This was the man who had saved the Capitol Wasteland and personally saved their town from being blown up by that dam bomb.

"Someone get this man to Doc Church right now!" Simms yelled at a few settlers that were just standing there looking at his body. What annoyed him the most was that they didn't even think of that before calling on him. Sure he appreciated being told but this man's life was on the line, and he didn't want to let him die.

Α

Duncan woke up in a small room, his back feeling stiff and soreness coursing through all his limbs. He tried to sit up but groaned and fell back onto where he was laying. He looked around the room about and saw two doors one was the main entrance where he could see the door to the outside, and the other door was closed.

Looking down he saw that he was in a Rob-Co jumpsuit, and was missing all his gear that he last remembered having with he. He tried to sit up again this time succeeding and getting off of what he was laying on. He walked a few paces and the locked door opened and Doc Church walked out.

"Well, well. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get up." He said looking walking over to him. He was dressed in his usual blood stained shirt and pants and, bent over the stretcher that Duncan had been laying on the medical rack that was next to it." You know, you shouldn't really be walking around right now…but if you really need to I can give you 2 or 3 med-x to help."

"Thanks doc, how much will it cost me?" Duncan said reaching for a pocket that wasn't there.

Doc Church noticing he was fumbling around looking for his pocket said "Won't cost you anything. You're medical bill was all ready paid and these are on the house. For all you've done for us here in Megaton." He handed him the med-x and began to walk back to his room until Duncan called out "Wait...who paid my medical bill?"

"Everyone in Megaton took a share and paid for it, but just an FYI I lowered the price down only for this one time though." Doc said giving him a stern look that said this was a onetime only thing. Without waiting to be asked more questions he turned into his room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan covered his eyes as the brightness of the outside shone into his eyes. He was sore all over his arms, and he could swear he had been hit in the chest by a mutant from the pain he felt. After looking around and getting used to the light shining into his eyes he open his palm too look at the 3 med-x the doc had given him.

Just looking at the syringes gave him a chill reminding him of what happened a year ago. Being strapped down to a gurney in the middle of the DC ruins, not being able to do anything but lay still while they injected him with the syringes.

"Well look would at that!" a female voice called out from direction of the brass lantern."Is it just me or do I see a ghoul rising for the first time from that old clinic?"

Duncan looked over from where the voice was coming from and gave a smile as grand as the sun. He was looking at the one person who though all the hard times he had supported him all the way. "Lucy West." He said walking told Lucy with his arms held wide open.

"Whew! When was the last time you took a rad bath vault boy?" Lucy said after hugging him and plugging her nose just to make him laugh.

"Well" Duncan began starting to strike a pose when he flexed and pointed his arms to be funny."When you're a badass like me you get a bit busy getting shot at for proper baths."

They both burst out laughing at this and Duncan took a closer look at Lucy while she still giggled at his joke. She was the most gorgeous person he'd ever met. Her blond hair was long and put into a pony tail at the end. Her bangs handed down just enough to reach her eyebrows. Her deep brown eyes lulling him in, and her lips! They were the fullest he'd ever seen on any person in the wastes with a dull red to give them a bit of appeal.

"Are you listening to me?!" Lucy said waving a hand in his face.

"Hmmmm?" Duncan just said as he realized Lucy was talking to him. It was probably about what happened when he was gone.

Lucy just grinned at him and pointed up to his house. "Go home and get some more rest Duncan I'll come on by in a bit to fill you in on what I was saying." She said with a wink and turned away from him.

He could swear that she was swaying her hips a bit in a teasing type of way, but he had to look away before others noticed what he was looking at.

Α

Duncan just opened his house door when he heard that voice that annoyed him every time he walked in. " Good to see you alive and well today sir!" said Wadsworth. The robot that came with his house that he asked the sheriff multiple times if he could give him to someone else. Each time his request would be denied and the sheriff would explain how it would hurt Moira's feeling to receive the bot she worked so hard returned to her.

With s sigh he just ignored the butler robot and went up the stairs of his house to his room. "_I wonder when Lucy will come on by_" he thought to himself.

Upon reaching his room he opened the door, but he felt a sharp sting from his arm and from his hand. He completely forgot he was holding the med-x and accidentally cut himself.

"_Well I guess now's a good time to use one of these_" he thought with a bit of a chuckle seeing how he injured himself with a tool for causing pain to go away.

He sat down on his bed and set the 3 med-x on his table. He reached in one of the drawers in his cabinet next to his bed and took out a piece of cloth. After wrapping the cloth around his open wound to stop the bleeding he picked up one of the med-x and slowly put it in his arm. He felt a wave of pure bliss without pain that he hadn't felt in more than 5 years, and with that he passed out on his bed dreaming about the face of Lucy West one true Passion in the Wastes.


	3. Chapter 3

What seemed like hours later, Duncan got up from bed and looked around his room, trying to remember where he was at that moment. Seeing the dull worn grey metal walls and hearing the slight hum of the water pipes going through his house, he remembered accidentally cutting himself and taking a med-x and falling asleep.

"Gosh, how long have I been asleep?" he asked out loud not expecting an answer. "Approximately 2 hours and 31 minutes sir." The voice of his robot butler said in the next room.

Duncan groaned wished he'd scraped the blasted thing the day he had gotten it. Well I guess I should go wash up and change clothes. Duncan thought to himself as he got up from sitting on his bed. He opened the door to his room and briskly walked past the small room that his butler was hovering in. "Be useful and bring me a water would you Wadsworth?" He said walking past the robots room to the stairs.

Each step he took made a load creak and each one made him shut his eyes in irritation by how loud the noise was in the small quiet house. He finally got downstairs and went into the kitchen area when the sink and the fridge were. He stopped in front of the mirror and took a good look at his face that he hasn't even looked at himself in days.

Duncan's face was a heavily tanned, and his nose was small and a bit pointed, and his eyes were almost as wide as they could get. His light blue pupils stood out with the tone of his skin. His hair was short and had a cow lick on the end of it, and was a nice dark chocolate color that went with his skin.

He looked down and filled the sink with water. Splashing some of it on his face and grabbing a cloth that was close by. Scrubbing his face to get rid of the grime that seemed would never go off his face, but after a few minutes of scrubbing the dirt went away. He casually walked to the living room and opened a locker right next to the entrance to the kitchen. He looked inside and pulled out a pair of black jeans with a black shirt, and strapped some leather armor over his clothes.

Knock knock!

The sound came from the front door, but he couldn't possibly guess who could be at his door at this ungodly hour. He picked up his tattered armored vault 101 suit and threw it into a basket that was labeled Needs Repairs and he walked up to the door. Before he opened it he had this nagging feeling like he should know who it was but he just couldn't think of a name.

Upon opening a door and blur of white and black clothes rushed into the house and tackled him. His leg muscles were the only thing keeping him up from the tackle. He was shocked and would never think that would ever happen. Once he looked down at the person who tackled him and apparently attached themselves to his chest he saw dirty blond hair, and then the memory of earlier that day hit him.

"Lucy!" Duncan said with an exaggerated tone. "Did ya miss me?" Lucy said looking up at him with her big brown eyes full of wonder and excitement." Or did that hit in your head effect your short term memory?" she said this time a bit worried.

Duncan gave out a dry laugh" Even if I had amnesia I wouldn't be able to forget you."

"Wow that was really corny, even for you Duncan." Lucy replied with a slight blush and a lopsided grin on her face.

He just smiled back at her, and noticing that she was still attached to his chest you let out a small cough and blushed a bit. Not realizing why he was looking away Lucy just continued to hug him. Realizing her arms were getting a bit tired she realized why he looked away and blushed herself and released him from her grasp.

"Well since you're here would you like something to eat?" Duncan asked now noticing how empty his stomach felt. If he thought about it he hadn't eaten since the day before he got ambushed by those raiders that almost killed him.

"Only if you'll make me some Salisbury Steak!" Lucy said. She hadn't eaten the last two days worried if Duncan was going to be alright with all the wounds he had. "You know you really had me scared about you" she said looking down at her feet. "And you should know that without you I don't think I would be standing here right now." Duncan said back taking a step closer to her and lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

"What did I do to help you?" Lucy asked a bit confused. "You were the only thing that kept me from just lying down and dying out there." Duncan said with the most assurance anyone had spoken to her with.

Lucy blushed and looked down for a moment once Duncan let her chin go. He took a few steps away and reached behind the bookshelf to get a pull out picnic table he had. When he had set out the table and placed the plates and utensils Lucy looked up and being lost in her thought didn't notice Duncan get the table and was shocked by its sudden appearance.

"Well I better go start on that steak won't I?" He said walking into the kitchen to start his cooking. Lucy said nothing and sat down at the table and waited for Duncan to get back from the kitchen, and in his absence all she did was think about what he had said about her being the thing that kept him from dying out in the wastes. The thought giving her a strange feeling in her chest and left her smiling for hours later.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gosh that steak sure was good Duncan!" Lucy exclaimed, happy that she now had food in her belly after two days of not eating.

"That steak better be good, it took me twice as long to cook since I had to get the rads off of it." Duncan replied while rubbing his full belly. All throughout dinner he couldn't help but keep glancing up at Lucy as she would eat, and quickly look down as she looked up at him.

"Hey do you want to listen to Three-Dog on the radio for awhile?" Duncan asked trying to get Lucy to stay longer. "Well it's getting kind of late…" Lucy said trailing off at the end.

"W-well if you want, you can s-stay here for tonight…if you want" Duncan said stuttering a bit. Here he was, the man who's killed hundreds of deathclaws, stopped a mutant invasion, and lived massive radiation poisoning…and he was so nervous in front of one person he couldn't keep his cool for 10 minutes.

"Really?! I mean I would love to stay over, but I don't want to get in the way of your recovery." Lucy said. Duncan waved his hand in the air saying "Nonsense. If anything I think you being here will help with my recovery."

"I mean what if I fall and can't get up…" he took a step closer to her "…or if I need help with my medication..." he takes another step. He's now almost right in front of Lucy, and she's looking up at him with a deep red spreading across her face. "…or if I want someone to keep me company"

Duncan was now holding Lucy in his arms, and he's starting to lean in ever so closely to his face and Lucy starts to tilt her heat more up. "I'm here for all of those needs master." A robotic voice said from the second floor. Duncan stopped where he was and slowly looked up at Wadsworth. "I swear to god…I will take you apart piece by piece you dang robot!"

Duncan started to run up the stairs as Wadsworth floated into his room, sealing the door behind him and somehow locking it so Duncan can't get in.

Lucy was still at the picnic table laughing at the scene unfolding in front of her. She had to go up the stairs a few minutes later to get Duncan to stop pounding on the door, or else he'll wake up the other settlers trying to sleep.

"Hehe, come on Duncan. Let's go listen to your grand adventures in the wasteland." She said tugging his arm and leading him into his room.

This was the first time Lucy had ever been inside of Duncan's room so she wanted to take in every detail that was possible. His desk took up most of the left side of his small room, but it was covered in all the cool stuff he's found in the wasteland. A lucky 8 ball, a hula girl, pre-war money, a fully intact garden gnome, a party hat, an old top hat that looked familiar, and a lot of other stuff she doesn't recognize.

She was envious of all the time he's spent in the wasteland seeing all these new places and things, but she's also glad that she doesn't go out there because it's a dangerous place, filled with dangerous things. Every time Duncan would she would be worried sick about him until he came back and she knew he was safe. After all that's the least she could do after having him bring back her brother, and helping her through that rough patch in her life.

"Hey." Duncan said, sitting down on his bed. "Come here." He patted the spot next to him and she gladly took her seat.

A few minutes later then were both laying down together, listening to Three-Dog tell tales of the wasteland, and having comfort in being next to the person that they trust most in the entire world.


End file.
